Blood Temptation
by MiyaHaru
Summary: Seul, como todas as cidades, tem os seus mistérios...Agora é preciso descobrir quais são...  Atreveste a descobrir? - KPOP Super Junior/SNSD


Hi, já não posto à muito tempo não é?

Bem, hoje irei postar uma fic de KPOP, as personagens são: Super junior e SNSD.

Eu já postei esta historia noutro forum, mas agora decidi postar novamente porque quero fazer umas mudanças na fic!

Espero que gostem :)

**Titulo:** Blood Temptation

**Personagens:** Super Junior e SNSD.

**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem só a fic.

**Blood Temptation**

_Seul, como todas as cidades, tem os seus mistérios. Agora é preciso descobrir quais são. Atreveste a descobrir?_

Durante a noite Yoona, uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros e pele pálida, assistia um filme com a suas amigas, Sunny, Sooyoung e Yuri, em casa da última que se situava numa zona mais escondida de Seul. As amigas estudavam num dos liceus de Seul onde, como em toda a vida colegial, tinham as suas paixões e seus problemas. Elas tinham ainda como amigas, a Seohyun, Tiffany e Jessica. Apesar da última não gostar muito de Yoona não o demonstrava.

As quatro assistiam a um filme de vampiros em que o demónio matava toda a gente só para beber o seu sangue, não deixando ninguém vivo para contar a história.

Yoona termia só de ver no filme a forma do vampiro aproximando-se da rapariga indefesa.

- AHHHHH!

- Ai Yoona! Acalma-te! É só um filme! – disse Sooyoung olhando a amiga apavorada.

- O vampiro arrancou-lhe a cabeça! – a outra retribuiu escondendo o rosto na almofada.

- AHHHH!

- AHHHHHH O que foi?

- Nada, era só para te assustar!

- Não tem piada Sunny! – urgiu Yoona olhando a amiga rebolar de tanto rir.

- Já agora souberam daquele rapaz? – Sunny recompôs-se e olhou as amigas. repentinamente.

- Que rapaz?

- Aquele que viu um vampiro.

- E tu acreditas nisso Sunny? – questionou Sooyoung afundado a mão na taça de pipocas que estava no colo de Yuri

- Claro! Os vampiros existem!

- Cala-te Sunny, os vampiros não existem!

- Se calhar existem Yuri – concordou Yoona.

- Não existem nada!

- Como sabes?

- Porque só acredito no que vejo e vocês deviam fazer o mesmo!

- Eu estou do lado da Yuri, eu só acredito naquilo que os meus dois olhos vêem. – finalizou Sooyoung tocando nos seus dois olhos.

- Ah com isto tudo nem vi como acabou o filme. – lamentou Sunny.

- Também está a ficar tarde e nós temos de ir a pé. – disse Yoona se levantando e puxando Sunny. – Não vens Sooyoung?

- Não, eu vou ficar a dormir em casa da Yuri.

- Ah ok.

- Quando chegarem a casa, liguem-me. – pediu Yuri se despedindo das amigas.

- Ah não te preocupes! O que mais nos pode acontecer? – perguntou a rapariga com uma expressão assustadora.

- Sunny pára!

- Ok ok, vamos então.

No caminho pelo parque, Yoona sentia-se diferente, sentia calafrios e o silêncio da noite a incomodava.

- Sunny despacha-te, não estou a gostar disto.

- Relax Yoona! Não está aqui ninguém! Vamos por este atalho! – puxou a amiga por umas ruas estreitas e após caminharam 10 minutos voltaram ao mesmo sitio.

- Grande atalho!

- Cala-te, devo-me ter enganado em alguma rua.

- Vamos pelo parque.

- Meninas? O que fazem aqui? – uma voz masculina fez-se soar no meio do silêncio causando o grito delas que saltaram para trás.

- Calma! – urgiu o rapaz não muito alto de cabelo curto negro, olhando-as.

- Oh Sungmin oppa que alívio… – murmurou Sunny com a mão no peito, numa tentativa de acalmar o batimento cardíaco.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Oppa, por favor acompanha-nos a casa.

- Temos medo. – finalizou Yoona olhando em redor.

- E devem ter medo! Já viram as horas? Venham, eu levo-os a casa.

- Minnie… – outra voz foi ouvida – Sabes a regra.

- Oh meu deus quem é? – perguntou Yoona com uma voz fina e tremida

- Eunhyuk sshi pára com isso – Sungmin rolou os olhos, vendo Eunhyuk sair por trás de uma árvore e olhar as raparigas que se escondiam atrás de Sungmin tremendo como varas verdes.

- Idiota! – urgiu Yoona batendo no ombro do moreno que gargalhou.

- O que fazem aqui a esta hora?

- Viemos da casa da Yuri.

- A noite é muito perigosa, têm de ter cuidado – avisou Sungmin.

No caminho, os 4 iam a conversar alegremente quando Yoona perguntou:

- Oppas o que se passa com o Donghae oppa? Ele não tem ido às aulas.

- O Donghae está com gripe. – Sungmin respondeu depois de lançar um olhar a Eunhyuk.

- Estão entregues. – os rapazes pararam em frente a uma casa branca com um portão de madeira vendo as 2 raparigas entrar que agradeceram.

Elas entraram em casa e Sunny correu para a sala, atirando-se para o sofá seguida por Yoona que nunca se sentiu tão bem por estar em casa.

- Não achas que os oppas se atrapalharam quando perguntas-te pelo Donghae? – perguntou Sunny.

Yoona assentiu e olhou-a preocupada.

- Achas que algo aconteceu?

- Não sei, mas adorava de ser mosca para ver o que se passava.

-xxx-

Yoona abriu os olhos e o seu olhar voou para um vulto encostado na porta do seu quarto.

- Quem está ai? – ela ergue-se na cama tentando analisar aquele vulto que num segundo estava longe e no outro segundo estava sobre o seu corpo e diante do seu rosto com a respiração ofegante.

Yoona engoliu em seco sem conseguir desviar os seus olhos do olhar vermelho. O individuo aproximou-se e Yoona conseguiu analisar o seu rosto branco.

- Donghae oppa? – ela perguntou reconhecendo o rapaz que se aproximou e roçou o seu nariz na pele suave dela sentindo o cheiro humano invadir o seu sistema. – Oppa… -Donghae desceu os beijos até ao pescoço dela. - Ah oppa o qu-e estás a fazer? – murmurou Yoona sentindo uma língua no seu pescoço.

- Isto não vai doer Yoona – ele murmurou enterrando os dentes naquele fino e apetitoso pescoço derramando o sangue que logo o saboreou todo gemendo.

Yoona sentia uma dor inexplicável, um sentimento doloroso misturado com prazer, algo difícil de explicar.

- Oppa…

…

…

…

- Yoona!Acorda! – sentiu alguém abanando-a.

- Ah? Onde estou? – urgiu olhando para a frente e vendo Sunny.

- No teu quarto. Dah! Onde querias estar boba?

- Oh que sonho… – colocou a mão no pescoço para se certificar que tudo tinha sido um sonho.

- Limpa-te mulher estás toda suada! – Sunny entregou um lenço a amiga e encaminhou-se á casa de banho do quarto pegando na sua escova de dentes.

- Sunny, nem imaginas o sonho que tive.

- Deixa-me adivinhar: foi um sonho porn com o Donghae oppa? – tentou adivinhar da casa de banho.

- NÃO! Sonhei que ele era um vampiro que me mordia o pescoço.

- Hum sexy! – gozou a amiga e espreitando pela porta da casa de banho, enquanto escovava os dentes.

- Não tem piada Sunny, foi horrível, parecia tão real.

- Esquece isso e dorme! – Sunny fechou a porta do quarto e encaminhou-se para o seu quarto.

Desde que seus pais desapareceram, a família de Yoona acolheu-a em casa. Cuidando dela como uma filha. Sunny era uma aluna razoável porque ela era melhor em desportos do que em livros, adorava correr e praticar ginástica. Já Yoona praticava ballet e era excelente no livros ao contrario do desporto no entanto as duas eram como almas gémeas e apoiavam-se mutuamente. De facto, quando os pais de Sunny desapareceram foi Yoona que mais a apoiou e nunca a deixou sozinha nem por um instante, nem ela nem o Sungmin oppa. Ah o Sungmin oppa era tão fofo para ela, estava sempre lá quando ela se sentia triste parecia que adivinhava os seus sentimentos. Sempre que ela deixava cair uma lágrima recebia uma sms dele ou uma palavra carinhosa. Ela começava a vê-lo de outra forma e ele? Será que a via da mesma forma?

Yoona antes de adormecer pensou no terrível sonho que acabara de ter, inspirou e virou-se na cama fechando os olhos vendo novamente aqueles olhos vermelhos na sua mente.

Abriu novamente os olhos e disse para si mesma em voz baixa na tentativa falhada de se mentalizar.

- Yoona foi só um filme os vampiros não existem…e não…o Donghae oppa não é um vampiro.

Mas será que não existiam mesmo?

**Continua...**

Espero que tenham gostado ^^


End file.
